casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Osyrus Lynch
Osyrus Lynch is the brother of Virgo Lynch. The Reaper's Toll has a secondary, more powerful form, in this form a spectral scythe completely covers the weapon and the sound of a church bell emanates from the blade, (with every toll the users speed and strength increases, Osyrus decides when to move up to the next toll, it's not time-based) it is said that no one has ever survived past the third toll (with every toll more damage is done to Osyrus's body, so Osyrus only uses this form in emergencies). As Osyrus gets stronger he may be able to safely reach more tolls. Note: Only Osyrus can properly use The Reaper's Toll. When it is used by anyone else it is just a normal non-magical blade. Osyrus believes that the only reason he can use The Reaper's Toll's secondary form past the second toll without dying is due to him being a cyborg but at his current power level going above the third toll is extremely dangerous and the fourth toll is his max (although he has never had to reach it so far). Osyrus is incredibly quick in both his movement speed and attack speed even before using The Reaper's Toll's secondary form, it is said that you would need precognition just to avoid his attacks and even then, it would be hard. He is also really good at anticipating his opponent's moves and tries to always stay in their blind spots. Additionally, he can take an absolute beating and won't stop coming for you until either he's dead or you are. Due to the fact that he is almost entirely robotic, he is completely ok with sacrificing parts of his body to give himself an edge in a fight. The more injuries he sustains, the more brutal his attacks start to become but at the cost of potentially making him no longer able to safely use The Reaper's Toll's secondary form, although if he is already using said form this effect does still operate but sustaining too much damage would stop him from being able to enter the next toll (because the combined damage would kill him). Note: This effect is not caused by the sword and is something innate in Osyrus, its possible that the Reaper's Toll's secondary form is just improving upon this already present effect. Osyrus is also known to be able to fight using his sword with his feet due to a cybernetic mechanism in his feet and can even fight while holding the blade in his mouth. As a general rule if its something that Raiden from Metal Gear can do, Osyrus can probably do it too. Osyrus also has nanomachines mixed in with his cybernetics that will very slowly repair the damage said cybernetics take during a fight, although they won't provide any help with injuries made to what actual flesh he still has left. These nanomachines will have little use during an actual fight aside from maybe reattaching a severed arm or something (assuming that it was clean-cut and the arm wasn't damaged afterwards) but this process is in no way instant. If you are gonna fight Osyrus, do not let the fight drag on, finish him in the least amount of moves possible, I'd recommend starting by cutting his arms and legs off and then straight up beheading him before he has a chance to do anything. Category:Character Category:SH Category:Days SH